Eclaboussures
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot qui se déroule pendant le deuxième film. Violet et Dash passent un peu de temps ensemble.


Disclaimer : pas à moi !

 _Eclaboussures_

Doucement, Violet s'éloigna du canapé. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi triste et aussi fatigué. Il avait besoin de se reposer pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Quand elle revint, il dormait profondément. Elle alla chercher une couverture et l'étendit sur lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'époque de son enfance, quand elle s'endormait à moitié devant la télé et que son père allait la porter dans sa chambre et la bordait dans son lit. Endormi, Bob avait l'air presque fragile, ce qui était incroyablement déroutant. Elle avait presque l'impression que c'était elle l'adulte.

Elle alla se mettre au lit et dormit jusqu'au lendemain. La maison était déserte quand elle se réveilla. Elle trouva son père qui dormait encore et n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Vraiment, il devait être mort de fatigue.

Elle avait fini ses céréales quand son frère la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation: maman était toujours absente, papa dormait et Jack-Jack était chez Edna. Il leur restait à trouver une activité en attendant que papa se réveille.

\- On pourrait regarder la télé, suggéra-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à faire des bêtises.

Dash resta pensif un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- On va essayer la piscine ! cria-t-il.

Et il se précipita vers sa chambre. Sa sœur le suivit, amusée. La piscine de la maison, c'était une bonne idée. Elle était couverte, ce qui ferait que les passants ne verraient rien si l'un d'eux utilisait ses pouvoirs. En outre, pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à surveiller Jack-Jack.

Tous les maillots de bains de Violet avaient brûlé avec leur ancienne maison mais Edna lui en avait fabriqué un nouveau. Il avait des bretelles croisées dans le dos pour une parfaite liberté de mouvement, séchait en un temps record, résistait au chlore, aux chocs et aux coups de dents, devenait invisible en même temps qu'elle et pouvait se laver en machine. Edna avait tout prévu, même l'éventualité qu'un criminel l'attaque au bord de l'eau.

L'adolescente l'enfila et se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Pas mal. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait pour réflexe de se cacher dès que quelqu'un la regardait mais aujourd'hui, son corps ne la gênait plus trop. Elle attrapa une serviette et alla rejoindre son jeune frère au bord de la piscine, qui était bordée d'arbres et de chaises longues, avec même un petit bar, une table et un parasol.

\- C'est encore mieux qu'en vacances ! s'écria Dash, qui se tenait près du plongeoir. Et regarde !

Il attrapa une télécommande et des vagues agitèrent la surface de la piscine. Il appuya sur un deuxième bouton et les vagues doublèrent de hauteur.

\- On a une piscine à vagues ! hurla-t-il en se jetant à l'eau.

Sa sœur se précipita à sa suite. Ces derniers jours avaient été pénibles et cette piscine représentait une occasion parfaite de décompresser. Les enfants sautèrent dans les vagues et s'aspergèrent joyeusement pendant un long moment. Violet fut la première à s'arrêter.

\- Je vais voir si on n'a pas reçu un coup de fil de Maman ou d'Edna, annonça-t-elle.

Le répondeur n'indiquait aucun message et Bob dormait toujours. Violet retourna au bord de la piscine et trouva son frère occupé à courir sur la surface de l'eau. Il lui fit signe de la main. Elle le contempla un instant avec un petit sourire, puis alluma la fonction vagues de la piscine. Immédiatement, le petit garçon sombra dans l'eau.

\- Hé ! cria-t-il en refaisant surface. C'était pas drôle !

\- T'as pas vu ta tête ! répondit-elle en le rejoignant dans l'eau.

Pas content du tout, il essaya de l'empoigner pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau... et réalisa qu'il est difficile de faire boire la tasse à une personne invisible. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait enfermé dans un champ de force.

\- T'avais renoncé à tes pouvoirs ! hurla-t-il.

\- Ça compte pas quand on joue !

\- Oh, laisse-moi sortir ! T'es pas drôle !

Toujours invisible, Violet s'enfonça dans l'eau, compta jusqu'à trois et libéra Dash. Ce petit jeu commençait à devenir très amusant. Voyons s'il arriverait à la trouver...

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure de jeux, d'éclaboussures et de chamailleries, les deux enfants se hissèrent sur le bord de la piscine, trempés, épuisés et complètement euphoriques.

\- C'était trop bien ! murmura Dash en se laissant tomber sur sa serviette. J'adore quand tu fais le truc avec tes champs de force pleins d'eau !

\- Merci.

\- C'est la meilleure journée piscine que j'ai jamais eue !

\- Oui, avoua Violet. J'aimerais bien un cola mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dash était parti en coup de vent, revenu en coup de vent et se tenait devant elle, un grand verre de cola avec des glaçons dans chaque main.

\- Tiens ! s'écria-t-il en lui tendant un des verres.

\- Merci mais... pourquoi t'es aussi gentil, tout d'un coup ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit pour siroter son cola.

\- Parce que t'es trop géniale, comme sœur ! avoua-t-il. On n'avait jamais joué comme ça avant ! On doit toujours cacher nos pouvoirs quand on va à la plage ou à la piscine de la ville, ou quand on est avec nos copains. Là, on s'éclate tous les deux ! Il faudra qu'on le refasse.

Violet hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une pareille sensation de liberté. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs en toute insouciance, qu'elle pouvait enfin voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, et elle adorait ça.

\- Cette piscine va me manquer quand on aura déménagé, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais on pourrait la garder ! Et on pourrait faire venir d'autres enfants super, il y en a sûrement !

\- Tu veux dire, ceux dont Syndrome a assassiné les parents ?

Dash ne répondit rien. Soudain, Violet se sentit coupable. Elle avait encore ses parents, ses deux frères et vivait dans une maison immense avec une piscine à vagues tandis que d'autres enfants avaient tout perdu. C'était injuste.

Elle ne le savait pas mais après la mort de Syndrome, Mirage avait fui avec son argent, ses biens et sa base de données d'anciens super-héros. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle avait changé d'identité et s'efforçait maintenant de retrouver tous les orphelins pour leur faire attribuer des foyers décents et des familles qui les acceptent, le tout dans la plus grande discrétion. Tout ce que Violet savait maintenant, c'était qu'elle était privilégiée.

 _Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave que ça si Tony m'a oubliée. Il y a pire..._

Les deux enfants finirent leurs verres et l'adolescente descendit prendre une douche. Il y avait trois salles de bains dans la maison et chacune disposait de nombreuses options: bain bouillonnant, massage automatique, diffusion de musique en stéréo... Elle essaya l'option thalasso, se lava les cheveux et ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, sereine et satisfaite.

* * *

Son frère l'attendait dans la cuisine, où régnait une bonne odeur de tomates et d'oignons.

\- J'ai fait le déjeuner ! annonça-t-il, tout fier.

\- T'as pas fait le déjeuner. T'as juste mis une pizza surgelée au four !

\- Ben, c'est pareil !

Violet leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait parfaitement que son frère ne s'était pas occupé du repas par gentillesse. Il avait juste envie de choisir le menu et de prendre ce qu'il préférait.

\- Bon, très bien ! En attendant qu'elle soit chaude, on va se manger une petite salade verte !

\- QUOI ?!

\- C'est ce que Maman voudrait.

Violet essaya de prendre le ton autoritaire de sa mère et après quelques secondes, son frère capitula et alla chercher la salade dans le frigo. Ils mirent le couvert ensemble et dévorèrent la salade et la pizza à eux deux. Dans le salon, leur père dormait. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé quand les enfants descendirent voir ce qu'il en était.

\- On pourrait lui faire une blague, suggéra le garçon, prêt à aller chercher un marqueur pour lui faire des dessins sur le visage.

A une époque, sa sœur était toujours la première à rire sous cape quand Dash faisait des blagues à tout le monde mais pour une fois, elle ne trouvait même pas cela drôle.

\- Non. Va te laver les dents. S'il n'est pas debout dans une heure, on le réveillera.

Le garçon sortit et l'adolescente resta au chevet de son père. Elle se sentait presque adulte. Où était sa mère en ce moment ? Probablement en train de redorer le blason des super-héros, tout simplement.

Soudain, Violet réalisa que même si elle renonçait totalement à ses pouvoirs, elle ne cesserait jamais de se sentir concernée par ce qui se passerait dans le monde des super-héros. Elle s'inquiéterait à chaque fois que ses frères grilleraient leur couverture, elle se sentirait indignée quand les gens critiqueraient les supers et si elle avait des enfants un jour, elle serait obligée de les surveiller en permanence et de guetter l'apparition d'éventuels dons. Elle avait peut-être renoncé à la vie de super-héros mais la vie de super-héros ne la lâcherait jamais.

C'était injuste. Mais en rajustant la couverture, Violet pensa qu'elle était assez forte pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. Elle s'était déjà reposée sur ses parents des centaines de fois, après tout. Il semblait normal qu'ils puissent aussi se reposer sur elle, maintenant.

C'était ça, la famille.

 _La fin !_


End file.
